momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Momoka Ariyasu
, 2015 |nickname = Momokaa, Ariyasu |color1 = green |birthdate = |birthplace = Saitama, Japan |bloodtype = A |height = 148cm |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Idol |active = 2009-2018 2019-Present |label = Star Child, Evil Line Records |blog = http://ameblo.jp/ariyasu-sd/ |genre = J-Pop |acts = Momoiro Clover Z, 3Bjunior, Jimusho ni Osaretai, Tenkasu Trio, Power Age }} Ariyasu Momoka (有安杏果) is an idol and a former member of Momoiro Clover Z represented by Stardust Promotion. She is also a part of Stardust Section 3's 3Bjunior and a former member of Power Age. Profile *'Name:' Momoka Ariyasu (有安杏果, Ariyasu Momoka) *'Momoclo Color:' Green *'Nickname:' Momokaa~, Ariyasu~ *'Birthday:' *'Blood Type:' A *'Birthplace:' Saitama *'Height:' 148cm *'Hobby:' Singing *'Specialty:' Dance History 1996-2004 Started acting as a baby magazine model. She was represented by talent agency Carotte C&T and appeared on television shows and in numerous commercials. 2004 Appeared on Ponkikkids and was a member of Sister Rabbits At the same time, she joined EXPG, the boy-band Exile's dance and vocal school for kids. 2008 November 1, Momoka moved from Carotte to the Stardust Promotion talent agency, 2009 February 2, was put Power Age which had already started in 2005 May, the Power Age was disbanded. July 26, Ariyasu was added as a sixth member to the idol group Momoiro Clover which was about to release its first indies single. 2013 January 1 it was announced that Momoka Ariyasu would refrain from singing and talking until the end of January. As it was expained, she was receiving treatment for her throat and needed to let her vocal cords rest. February 7, it was announced that another full month, until the end of February, was needed to complete the treatment, Momoka would communicate by means of writing and other members would take turns in performing her solo parts in songs. 2016 Momoka performed Her first solo Live Concert, "Feel a Heartbeat" on July 3, 2016 at Yokohama Arena. 2017 Momoka Ariyasu graduates from Nihon University College of Art. Receiving two awards. 2018 On January 15, 2018, Ariyasu announced on her personal blog that she would graduate Momoiro Clover Z to live life without any schedules or plans. Her last performance as a member of Momoiro Clover Z took place on January 21, 2018 2019 On January 15, 2019, exactly one year after her graduation announcement, Ariyasu announced her comeback as a performer while continuing her activities as a photographer. She has established her own company and announced two concerts in Tokyo and Osaka. On February 6 ,Momoka announced on her social media that she has been dating a someone and is waiting to get married ,her boyfriend is a 48-year-old clinician that works at her company and has supported her activities in the past. =Discography Featured In Indies Sinlges *2009.11.9 Mirai e Susume! (未来へススメ!) Major Singles #2010.5.5 Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo (行くぜっ!怪盗少女) #2010.11.10 Pinky Jones (ピンキージョーンズ) #2011.3.9 Mirai Bowl / Chai Maxx (ミライボウル) #2011.7.6 Z Densetsu: Owarinaki Kakumei (Z伝説 ～終わりなき革命～) #2011.7.6 D' no Junjō (D'の純情) #2011.11.23 Rōdō Sanka (労働讃歌) #2012.5.7 Mōretsu Uchū Kōkyōkyoku Dai 7 Gakushō «Mugen no Ai» (猛烈宇宙交響曲・第七楽章「無限の愛) #2012.7.27 Otome Sensō (Z女戦争) #2012.11.21 Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo (サラバ、愛しき悲しみたちよ) #2013.11.06 GOUNN #2014.05.08 Naite mo Iin Da yo #2014.07.30 MOON PRIDE #2015.03.15 Seishunfu Re-Releases *2012.06.2012 Otome Sensō (Special Edition) (Z女戦争) *2012.09.26 Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo (Special Edition) (行くぜっ!怪盗少女) Album *2011.07.27 Battle and Romance *2013.04.10 5th Dimension Best Albums *2013.06.05 Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi (入口のない出口) (Indie best album) Live Albums *2012.04.21 Momoclo★All Stars 2012 (ももクロ★オールスターズ2012) Filmography Movie *2004 Gin no Angel *2010 Shirome *2011 Ninifuni - short *2012 Momodora *2014 Akumu-Chan: The Movie *2015 Maku ga Agaru TV *1999 French Potato Cup *2001 Saturday Drama Special Shijō no Koi: Ai wa Umi wo Koete *2001 Suntory Mystery Prize Special Toki no Nagisa *2001 Monday Mystery Theater Pet Sitter Sawaguchi Hanako no Jikenbo *2001 Tuesday Suspense Theater Oyaji *2002 SMAPxSMAP special Tokubetsu-hen Saranheyo Ai no Gekijō no Ai no Uta "Kenbo Haseyo: *2002 Shiawase ni Nare yo" *2002 Hamidashi Keiji Jōnetsu Kei *- 2005 Ponki Kids 21 *2005 Kindaichi Shōnen no Jikenbo SP *2006 Friday Entertainment Okusama wa Keishi Sōkan *2006 Drama 30 Gakincho: Return Kids *2004 Nippon kikô - TV documentry *2012 Jônetsu tairiku - TV documentry *2013 Tetsuko's Room *2013 Momo Kuro Chan *2013 Hajimete no otsukai - TV docomentry *2014 Akumu-chan Special CM *Momoiro Clover Z CM's *2012 Black Pepsi Music Videos *2003 Asuka Hayashi - "Chiisaki Mono" (小さきもの?) *2005 SMAP - "Tomodachi e (Say What You Will)" (友だちへ〜Say What You Will〜?) *2008 Exile - "Choo Choo Train" (Choo Choo TRAIN?) *2008 Exile - "The Galaxy Express 999" Publication Book TBA Group Photobook TBA Solo Photobook TBA Message to Fans Message to the Fans: It's always better to be around friends - whether it's during good times or bad times. English Message to Overseas Fans: I'm the small and sometimes slightly silly member of Momoclo - Ariyasu! My actual name is Momoka Ariyasu, I'm a 2nd year high school student and I absolutely love dancing and singing! My favorite subject is English, and I'm hoping to study overseas in the future while doing a home stay... but before I do that... I want to bring everyone overseas the power and smiles that we've created here in Japan! I hope you'll all continue supporting us! Trivia *She can speak the Kansai dialect since her parents are Kansai natives. * She isn't good at pronouncing, especially the letters, i, ki, shi, chi, and ni. *From 1998 until 2009 she has appeared in more than 20 commercials. *Momoka and Akari Hayami have a similarity and opposite attributes. Both of them major debuted with Momoclo and then left. Akari was the tallest member while Momoka was the shortest. Gallery Momoka_Seishunfu.jpg|Seishunfu - 2015 Momoka Moon Promo.png|Moon Pride - 2014 Momoka_Naitemo_Promo.png|Naite mo Iin Da yo - 2014 Momoka_Gounn_Promo.png|Gounn - 2013 Momoka_5D_Promo.png|5th Dimension - 2013 Momoka_Saraba_Promo.png|Saraba Itoshiki Kanashimi Tachi Yo- 2012 Momoka_Otome_Promo.png|Otome Sensou - 2012 Momoka_Mouretsu_Promo.png|Mouretsu - 2012 Momoka_Roudo_Promo.png|Roudo Sanka - 2011 Momoka_Mirai_Promo.png|Mirai Bowl - 2011 Momoka_Pinky_Promo.png|Pinky Jones - 2010 Momoka_Kokonatsu_Promo.png|Pinky Jones - 2010 Momoka_Ikuze_Promo.png|Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo - 2010 External Links *Stardust Promotion Profile *Ameba Blog Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Members Category:Members with Green Color Category:Blood Type A Category:1995 Births Category:March Births Category:3Bjunior Members Category:Graduated 3Bjunior Members Category:Power Age Members